<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mors vincit omnia by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331720">mors vincit omnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, annabeth gets reader to see reason, annabeth is dumb, bye bye reader, reader sided with kronos, she doesn’t realize her feelings until it’s too late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>vengeance is sweet, but it has its costs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson (implied), Annabeth Chase/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mors vincit omnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>annabeth never believed in second chances. at least she didn’t think she did, but one look at your face was enough for her to decide she didn’t want you to die. </p><p>your sword was held out in front of you in an offensive position ready to strike at any time, a sneer was painted on your face. years of untapped anger and malice were pouring out of you at once and annabeth was at the opposing end. </p><p>she didn’t want to hurt you. she never wanted to hurt you. once upon a time you were best friends. she thought nothing could break you guys apart, you were soulmates but what people never see coming hurts the most. luke poisoned your thoughts. he hinted at the gods’ strife and let it fester. you left camp when you were fourteen and never turned back. </p><p>now you guys were at an impasse, annabeth begging and pleading with her eyes for you to stand down and you were ready to kill. </p><p>“y/n please...” annabeth implored. her right hand was shaking, she tried to steady the knife in her hand so she wouldn’t accidentally hurt herself. </p><p>you sneered, a malicious grin overcoming your features. you were ready to strike. you were done with the gods, you had been done with them for years. kronos would make them pay. he’d enact the vengeance you so badly wanted. he hated the gods more than anyone and if someone was to do it, it was him. </p><p>“what’s the matter, chase? you scared?” you hissed. </p><p>you finally made a move, you swang the sword towards her aiming to kill. annabeth blocked it with her knife, it was small but it did the job. you guys went back and forth, annabeth on the defensive and you on the offensive. it was mostly one-sided. battle was raging around around you; demigods pitted against demigods, death and destruction everywhere. </p><p>emotions were taking over annabeth; the more you fought, the more she remembered. learning with chiron, swims in the lake, bonfires at night. annabeth would never forget even if you did, even if you chose to ruthlessly fight her like you were now. </p><p>“y/n, this doesn’t have to end badly. we can put the weapons down, we can go back to the way this way before – the way we were before.”</p><p>“you’d like that right? for the gods to win, for you to get your way just like you always do!” you laughed maniacally waving your sword around. annabeth might’ve understood the old you, but now you were different. you matured way beyond her years. </p><p>“i just want to stop fighting. i don’t want to fight you, i never wanted to fight you! did our friendship mean nothing?”</p><p>you grunted and made a lunge for her. you fell to the ground, annabeth was unarmed in the process. you brought your knife to her neck, the cold celestial bronze tickled her. if annabeth wasn’t so close to death she might’ve laughed. instead of mirth held in her grey eyes, it was fear and pleading. the longer you held the sword at her throat, the duller the shine in here eyes became. the hope was dimming and you were the only one who could stop it. </p><p>you stared in annabeth’s eyes mesmerized by her pleading gaze. in a moment of weakness, you pulled the sword away, letting her breathe.  memories filled your head just as they filled hers mere seconds ago. </p><p>“we can change things, y/n. you and i can make things better, we can make the gods see.” </p><p>you just shook your head. you’ve worked too hard for kronos to just switch sides when the tides shifted. </p><p>“take my hand, y/n. we can go back to the way everything was before.”</p><p>“before what? before i left? before percy?”</p><p>“what’s percy got to do with this?”</p><p>“everything! as soon as he came to camp you ditched me! percy this, percy that. i was tired, especially after two years.”</p><p>“i’m sorry. we can still change things just come with me.”</p><p>“let’s just go our separate ways, annabeth. it’ll be better for everyone that way.”</p><p>you walked over to where annabeth’s knife was thrown. in one final act of friendliness, you handed it back to her. </p><p>maybe you should’ve known things wouldn’t have gone down smoothly. maybe you should’ve remembered there were hundreds of demigods surrounding you, but annabeth always made you forget. that was one thing she never failed at. </p><p>suffice to say it was a shock when a spear went through your stomach. the tip of the it was protruding out of your abdomen. your hands grasped at the wound, applying pressure. your hands were coated in thick red liquid. you brought your eyes to annabeth’s wide grey eyes. she rushed to your falling body and held the wound. </p><p>“y/n... no. this wasn’t supposed to happen. you were supposed to be fine! we were supposed to be fine...” her voice cracked and vision blurred. she was grasping at straws. </p><p>“it’s okay. i knew this would happen. it was inevitable – “ you coughed, the red liquid painted your lips. “i was just so tired and bitter and you had percy, so i went with luke.”</p><p>“i didn’t mean to forget you. i swear it. percy just needed my help. we were always friends.” her voice faded in and out. your ears rang and eyes unfocused. </p><p>“it’s okay annabeth. i’m sorry. tell luke i am too.”</p><p>“it’s gonna be okay. you’re gonna be okay!” annabeth cried. </p><p>you just smiled despite everything around you and let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this some time ago. it’s my first fic so i hope it lives up to some expectations.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>